


The Stars Align

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Roman’s only taking this astronomy class so that he has the slightest likelihood of meeting his soulmate. He doesn’t really expect it to happen.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	The Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate September Day 14: The first words you hear your soulmate speak are written on your arm.
> 
> I'm going to try to get caught up, but at this point I might fill the last prompt on October 5th or something. *shrugs* Who knows? Definitely not me.
> 
> Warnings: Space mention, food mention, please tell me if I should add anything else!

Roman snuck a glance down at his arm, where a lecture on astronomy was written, covering his entire forearm in minuscule writing.

_Mars._

He quickly wrote the answer on his paper, nodding to himself as he read over the test again. He knew that technically it was cheating to use his soulmate’s words, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care. The only reason he was taking this class was for the (very) distant possibility that he could meet his soulmate in it, anyway.

He traced over the tiny, familiar handwriting on his arm, his mind echoing with what he expected his soulmate’s voice to sound like. It looked like a lecture or essay of some sort, so it was probably confident, possibly even slightly authoritative.

Roman was startled out of his thoughts by his professor speaking.

“And time. Everyone, come up here and turn your tests in, please.”

As the students returned to their desks, the professor continued. “Next class, we will have a guest joining us. One of the seniors, Logan Berry, will be lecturing on this unit’s subjects. He’s majoring in astronomy, and I can guarantee he knows what he’s talking about. I believe that’s it; I’ll see you on Monday.”

Roman slung his backpack over his shoulder, joining the crowd of students exiting the room. This lecture on Monday didn’t sound all that interesting; at least there were enough students in the class that he’d be able to mess around on his phone without anyone noticing.

***

Roman ran his fingers up and down his arm, bored. He was reciting his soulmate’s words in his head; he could almost hear his soulmate’s voice echoing in the room, talking about the stars and planets and their location relative to each other-

_Wait._

Roman very deliberately started running a song through his head – Wonderful, from Wicked, because it applied to him, did it not? – listening for his soulmate’s voice outside of his imaginings.

His soulmate’s voice, which was currently in the room.

His soulmate’s voice, which was lecturing his class.

His soulmate, Logan Berry.

Roman sat bolt upright, reciting his soulmate words in his mind, simultaneously with Logan. Everything lined up perfectly; where he had expected the pauses to be, where he would speed up, where his voice would get louder and quieter, where it would become obvious that this was his soulmate’s passion, his love, his life.

Apparently, Roman had very good instincts about what his soulmate would be like. Then again, maybe that was normal.

He was startled out of his excited thoughts by the rest of the class beginning to pack up. He opted to go the opposite direction of the other students, pushing his way to the front to talk to Logan, his _soulmate._

Logan looked up at him as he reached the front. “Hello. Do you have questions about the topic?”

Roman shook his head, feeling an enormous grin cross his face but unable to stop it. “No. I- I think you’re my soulmate?”

Logan’s eyes went wide, his left hand going to cover his right forearm. “Oh. I- Oh.” He took a deep breath. “Please excuse me for a moment. Do not leave; I will return momentarily.”

He exited the classroom, leaving a very confused Roman behind him. Unsure of what to do or how long Logan would be gone, he took out his phone and opened Candy Crush.

About ten minutes later, as he was in the middle of losing his last life, the classroom door opened and closed. Roman looked up to see Logan entering the classroom. His hair was out of place, and his tie slightly crooked. His eyes appeared to be tinted ever so slightly pink.

“I apologize for that,” Logan said. “I… hope you won’t mind if I choose not to disclose why I did that, at this moment.”

He looked up at Roman, who nodded. “That’s fine. You don’t have to tell me everything right away. We’re strangers, right now, regardless of the words on our arms. We don’t have to trust each other completely immediately.”

A small smile spread across Logan’s face. “Thank you. I… greatly appreciate that.”

Roman held out his hand to Logan. “How would you feel about going to get lunch together? No pressure, just two people getting to know each other a little better.”

Logan hesitantly slipped his hand into Roman’s. “I believe I would enjoy that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahaha I know nothing about space can you tell?
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you liked this?
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
